russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Intensifies Phenomenal Primetime Block with the Launch of ‘Princess Charm’ and ‘Two Sides of Ana’
April 4, 2015 Home of the best and quality drama, the summer station IBC-13 dubbed as Tag-Init, Tag-Lamig, Pinoy Summer Ang Dating! begins the summer fun sizzles with fresh seasons of your favorite primetime block as revolutionizes the landscape of Philippine primetime TV as Kapinoy Primetime from 5:45 p.m. to 11:15 p.m., presenting its new shows to media with the launch of the Korean drama and the teleserye remake of 2006 hit telenovela, in the vengeance behind the powerful dominance of ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA's Telebabad for horizontal programming that air soap operas nightly, starting April 6 in portraying families for at home, school, office, etc. Janella Salvador as Janella: A Teen Princess The front-runners for the weeknight primetime slot: she’s one of the next big singers to watch out for. Nikki Grace Lim from ABS-CBN's Be Careful With My Heart is out to prove she can do more that would make us go Oh My G!. Now, Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador continues to be a teen princess this hot and cool summer excitement for her sing and dance in the long-running daily feel-good fantasy Janella: A Teen Princess leads her role at 5:45 p.m. right before Express Balita. She's a good princess with a refreshing summer, good vibes and about the teen love story and romantic fantasy scenes about Janella Bernardo's summer season. Also, as the teen princess will transform into the teen super-heroine who will saves the day from darkness this summer through the power. So that kids and teens can watching pre-primetime after going to elementary and high school like students. Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) will be Janella's love interest, along with Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat and Jerome Ponce are the supporting cast, with Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Paul Jake Castillo, Liza Soberano, Martin Velayo as King Neptune, Tart Carlos, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Vivieka Ravanes, Arvic Tan, Kelly dela Cruz, Jon Lucas, Shy Carlos, Yves Flores, Alexandra Macanan, Bryan Santos, Aldred Nasayao, Gloria Sevilla, Cogie Domingo, Fretzie Bercede, Diego Loyzaga, Sofia Andres, Primera Kontrabida Gladys Reyes as Reyna de Santis, RJ Ledesma as Witch Boy, Celia Rodriguez as Ms. Georgeous and Hiro Torobu as The Handker-Chief, Divina Valencia and Alfred Vargas. This week, with her very special guest is the teleserye princess Andrea Brillantes as Andy Bernardo, hashtag for #JanellasSummerLove on Monday, #IntimateMoodJanella on Tuesday, #JanellaVsReyna4.0 on Wednesday, #SummerReadyForJanella on Throwback Thursday and #OneKiligSummerJanella on Friday. As the consistent top-rater Janella: A Teen Princess continues to beat Inday Bote and My Love from the Star. Janella performs her role well as Janella Bernardo. The light fantasy series will focus for young viewers to be a teen princess while it transform into a super-heroine princess despite the power of darkness and save the day, AJ Muhlach as Voltron Man Every night, Action Prince AJ Muhlach whose known as Voltron Man, the long-running daily action fantasy continues to be a crime-fighting Pinoy superhero aired at 7:45 p.m. right after Express Balita. Joining Muhlach are Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco and Joel Torre, directed by Monti Parungao. Together with Josh Padilla, Cacai Bautista, Andrei Felix as Frozone, Pia Magalona, Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Matt Edwards, Kat Alano, Mon Castro, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod, Stephanie Henares, Edward Mendez, Alicia Alonzo, Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle and Val Sotto. Janella: A Teen Princess led by Janella Salvador and Voltron Man led by AJ Muhlach, continues to be your everyone's favorites as the two fantaseryes consistently do well and winning in the ratings race. Claudine Barretto of Maghihintay Sa'yo Optimum Teleserye Queen Claudine Barretto reign the role and she leads the network's premiere of the much-awaited heavy dramatic teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo airs at 8:30 p.m. Via Rodriguez (Claudine Barretto) is a strong woman and a loving mother who would do anything for the whole family. Almost above the revenge that she is faith, Via will meet and fall in love with Daniel Miranda (Diether Ocampo), a man who will turn her life for father. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. She started again to team-up with Albert Martinez and Claudine's long-time partner Diether Ocampo. Directed by Wenn V. Deramas, boosting the powerhouse cast including Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Santino Barretto, Ella Cruz, Kristofer Martin, Eula Valdez, Victor Anastacio, Abigail Macapagal, Marc Carlos de Leon, Sylvia Sanchez, William Lorenzo, Jazz Ocampo and Teejay Marquez. Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano of Two Sides of Ana Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales returns to primetime via Two Sides of Ana, a new kind of dramatic teleserye that is based on the 2006 hit Mexican telenovela which is already aired on IBC's TreseBella from May 5 to October 3, 2014 and now is the localized version as it premieres on April 6 at 9:15 p.m. Erich playing the role as the story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos as Rafael Bustamante and the action star Cesar Montano as Hermoso Escudero, powerhouse cast held by Cherry Pie Picache, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aiko Melendez, Matt Ranillo III, Lassie Marquez and Michael Flores, directed by Mac Alejandre. Ramon Bautista with puppet news parody Jimmy and Ces of Sic O'Clock News When the parody news is not laugh can be a drama? Worry news or worthy not? That's why not to be miss as Ramon Bautista anchoring the political satire on primetime television Sic O'Clock News at 9:45 p.m. airing after Two Sides of Ana with his parody anchor from the 80's comedian icons like Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata. TreseBella's newest Koreanovela Only You, My Love TreseBella continues to be the best of imports with the launch of the hit Koreanovela Only You, My Love which is debuted on April 6 at 10:15 p.m. to be top-billed Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk, and Ji Joo-yeon, to be followed by the hit telenovela La Tempestad at 10:45 p.m. More drama primetime programs that will be no funny, no happy and no serious, because of your full of tears and drama like mad and angry, and sad and crying, feel-good habit and good vibes from Monday to Friday from 5:45 p.m. to 11:15 p.m., summer is more fun with the Philippines' Superstar Network, IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime. Watching these Kapinoy Primetime shows and enjoy your weeknight watching these winning primetime hits with Janella: A Teen Princess at 5:45 p.m., Express Balita at 6:30 p.m., Voltron Man at 7:45 p.m., Maghihintay Sa'yo at 8:30 p.m., Two Sides of Ana at 9:15 p.m., Sic O'Clock News at 9:45 p.m. followed by TreseBella's primetime offering Only You, My Love at 10:15 p.m. and La Tempestad at 10:45 p.m. weeknights, on IBC-13. 'IBC: 'TAG-INIT, TAG-LAMIG, PINOY SUMMER ANG DATING :IBC-13 is on to a hot summer good vibes as it launched a whopping new program offerings that focusing its viewers and feel good, tears and drama entertainment experience but no happy at all. '''MORNING BLOCK' :JOLLITOWN (Jollibee, Yum, Twirlie, Hetty, and Popo) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 8:30AM :Jollitown gang is back, the top-rating morning kids' show is now on its new home IBC-13. Learn, play, dance, sing along, and then do it all over again with Jollibee and the gang! :SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS :Monday-Friday, 9:30AM NOONTIME BLOCK :FLAMES :Monday-Friday, 11:30AM :IBC-13 is very good to announce that this feel-good romcom mini-series will present new TV adaptations of well-loved stories this 2015 based on Summit Books and Pop Sizzle Books. :APO TANGHALI NA! (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) :Monday-Friday, 12:15PM :Saturday 12NN - 3PM :Alas dose na!. Welcome to APO Tanghali Na! :Enjoy your feel-good habit afternoon of family entertainment as APO Tanghali Na! at 12:15 during weekdays and it's 12 high noon on Saturdays who will watch a variety show in the noontime. Lunch time will feature the host and music for APO Hiking Society, composed by Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garavillo. With co-host Jodi Sta. Maria, Alfred Vargas, Rica Peralejo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Antoniette Taus and Bela Padilla. Featuring song and dance numbers from top perfromers as well as rising stars, and exciting fun and games, the #1 feel-good noontime show that the entire family can enjoy. AFTERNOON BLOCK (HapoNation) :ANNA LUNA (Abby Bautista) :Monday-Friday, 2:30PM :Child actress Abby Bauista conquering the Teleserye Princess by sharing the children's siesta teleserye. Anna Luna, a young girl known to have a messy hair. While Anna Luna was young, she was seperated from her family after a ferry exploaded in the middle of the sea. :She was forced to live in the city together with her grandmother. Also starring Rodjun Cruz, Tricia Santos, Albie Casino, Melissa Mendez, Lloyd Samartino, Ingrida dela Paz and Dominic Roque. :PRINCESS CHARM (Michelle Vito) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 3:15PM :Teen kontrabida Michelle Vito chrms come true as the Daytime Princess of Drama for the heart-warming afternoon fantaserye, who she exciting the beauty proms. Also starring Andre Paras, Angelu de Leon, Bobby Andrews, Sofia Millares and Kobe Paras. :SIEMPRE TE AMARE (Fernando Carrillo) (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 4PM - 4:30PM :Telenovela heartthrob Fernando Carrillo returns to the hit telenovela for the whole family. :THE WEAKEST LINK (Richard Yap) :Monday-Friday, 5PM - 5:45PM :Richard Yap a.k.a. Sir Chief hosting the phenomenal game show where the 6 contestants to get P1 million. PRIMETIME SHOWS (Kapinoy Primetime) :JANELLA: A TEEN PRINCESS (Janella Salvador) :Monday-Friday, 5:45PM :Fantaserye trend continues as the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador conquering the Only Primetime Princess in the longest-running feel-good fantaserye. :The teen showbiz sensation and the teen princess Janella into a super heroine princess who saves the day to fight darkness and through the power. Also starring Marlo Mortel, Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat, Jerome Ponce, Liza Soberano, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Martin Velayo, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, Aldred Nasayao and Isko Salvador as Brod Pete. :EXPRESS BALITA (Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz) :Monday-Friday, 6:30PM :Walang tigil na maiinit na nagbabagang balita, mahahalagang impormasyong ibabahagi sa inyo ng mga pinagkakatiwalaan at respetadong tagapagbalita ng IBC News team. Walang takot na nagsisiyasat ng mga mainit na balita sa loob at sa labas ng bansa. :Anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, the country's longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded news program that delivers the day's top stories in and around the country. :VOLTRON MAN (AJ Muhlach) :Monday-Friday, 7:45PM :Every night, relive the drama, the action begins, when the Action Prince AJ Muhlach known as Voltron Man, the longest-running feel-good action superserye continues to be the crime-fighting Pinoy superhero. Also starring Coleen Garcia, Raymond Bagatsing, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Josh Padilla, Cacai Bautista, Andrei Felix, Pia Magalona, Edward Mendez, Virginia Pozon and Mon Castro. :MAGHIHINTAY SA'YO (Claudine Barretto) :Monday-Friday, 8:30PM :Optimum Teleserye Queen Claudine Barretto reign the role and lead the primetime teleserye that capture the hearts of Filipino, they joined together with Albert Martinez and Diether Ocampo, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. The love story showed us the tear jerking of love and heart. Also starring Gloria Romero, Lito Legaspi, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Santino Barretto, Ella Cruz, Kristofer Martin, Eula Valdez, Victor Anastacio, Sylvia Sanchez, William Lorenzo, Jazz Ocampo and Teejay Marquez. :TWO SIDES OF ANA (Erich Gonzales and Cesar Montano) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 9:15PM :Philippines' Sweetheart Erich Gonzales return to primetime via Two Sides of Ana, a new kind of dramatic teleserye based on the 2006 hit Mexicanovela. :The story of a girl named Ana Escudero, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Erich will be joined by Jason Abalos and the action star Cesar Montano. Also starring Cherry Pie Picache, Rafael Martinez, Maritoni Fernandez, Eddie Garcia, Elisse Joson, Neil Coleta, Inah Estrada, Julian Estrada, Charee Pineda, Mark Anthony Fernandez, Aiko Melendez and Michael Flores. :SIC O'CLOCK NEWS (Jimmy Falbega, Ramon Bautista and Ces Quenata) :Monday-Friday, 9:45PM :At sic o'clock in the evening, Sic O'Clock News is IBC-13's political satire news program, where Ramon Bautista with the news puppets are Jimmy Falbega and Ces Quenata serves as the newscasters of a parody newscast on the national and international news using the format of a news program. :ONLY YOU, MY LOVE (TreseBella) (new show) :Monday-Friday, 10:15PM :Several families live together in one house, sharing both joy and sorrow. TreseBella's much-awaited Koreanovela comeback as Han Chae-ah, Sung Hyuk and Ji Joo-yeon leading the cast. :LA TEMPESTAD (TreseBella) :Monday-Friday, 10:45PM :Ximena Navarrete and William Levy stars as the protagonists of the hit telenovela. WEEKEND SHOWS (Panalo Weekend) :KAPINOYLAND (Mr. Kapinoy) :Saturday, 7:30AM :Kiddie show KapinoyLand as they learning, singing, dancing and play with your favorite characters Mr. Kapinoy as IBC mascots with his Baby Kapinoy for an original Philippine flagship children's television program for kids everyday with fun and games. :SEEING STARS (Joey Marquez) :Saturday, 3PM :Hosted by Joey Marquez, this show gives viewers an interviews by Marquez of popular movie and television stars when viewers will wants the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz news and issues. There was also a segment of songs and dances. :PBA (James Yap) :Saturday, 4PM - 6PM :Sunday, 3PM-7PM :Founded in 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the Asia's first professional basketball league. Now on its 40th year anniversary under Viva Sports, PBA’s television partner, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people expect the Kapinoy Network to bring this long-running and beloved national pastime to even greater heights! :DMZ-TV (Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio) :Saturday, 6PM :More than just videos. The country's premiere dance music FM radio station iDMZ 891 is on your TV screen. Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio host the Saturday night dance music show, with iDMZ 891 radio DJs on TV are The Sting and Georgina. Add spice to life. Step up and hoof. Deviate from your boring lifestyle. Listen and groove the music in high-quality entertainment. :MAYA LVOES SIR CHIEF (Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap) :Saturday, 7PM :A light family sitcom, starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, with Mutya Orquia, Thridy Lacson, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, that a feel-good habit and good vibes for Maya and Sir Chief that a laugh-out-loud viewing and kilig love story. :SANDY'S ROMANCE (Nadine Lustre) :Saturday, 7:45PM :Viva Princess Nadine Lustre sharing our love story in the teen drama anthology series, with a real-life and lucky-sender story. Lustre will be the leading men from Viva and IBC actors. :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Drew Arellano) :Saturday, 8:30PM :Hosted by Drew Arellano considered to be the consistent top-rater and one of the longest running franchise game shows in the Philippines turns 14th anniversary celebration gives excitement to the viewing public, it has now been lowered to 13 questions leading to the P2 million prize. WW2BAM has revolutionized the course of primetime TV viewing in the country. :MISS UNIVERSE QUEEN (Mario Maurer) (new show) :Saturday, 9:30PM :Hosted by the Thai Superstar Mario Maurer. The reality show will be the contestants for the beauty search to get the prize of P1 million peso cash prizes for the crown. The Miss Universe beauty pageant for women and girls to the contest who will be the next Miss Universe. :T.O.D.A.S. (Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto and Carlos Agassi) :Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show :Saturday, 10:15PM :Join Keempee de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto, Bobby Yan, Neil Coleta, Sue Ramirez and Carlos Agassi as they laugh out loud to the longest running gag show. T.O.D.A.S. made itself felt on its premiere special and now the weekly series in 1981 consistently the number one comedy show in the country. Outrageously delightful comedy hour to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch, featuring the musical numbers and comedy performance, a barrage of gags, spoofs, skits, parodies, sketches and will feature sexy ladies and models, and an artist-of-the-week. :THE MILLION SECOND QUIZ (Robi Domingo) :Sunday, 7PM :Hosted by Robi Domingo, the franchise game show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1 million in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds) :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) :Sunday, 8:30PM :Hosted by the Young Singing Diva Anja Aguilar with her co-host Thai Superstar Mario Maurer, now on its 3rd year anniversary as the longest running franchise singing reality show in the Philippines to be the singing contest for the rising superstars like aspiring young singer of the singing superstar fans with official 4 judges are Josh Santana, Jenine Desiderio and Gino Padilla. The winners got as much as P1-million worth of prizes, and a recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music. :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha) :Sunday, 9:45PM :The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha conquer the musical variety show features several music guests ranging from established acts to veteran singers. Every Sunday night features dance and love song musical performances